<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Накидка by hisaribi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796624">Накидка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi'>hisaribi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>wtf-21 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Don't copy to another site, Gen, Pre-Canon, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, Кид-фик, преканон</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Принц Загрей всегда был непоседливым ребёнком.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades &amp; Hypnos (Hades Video Game), Hypnos &amp; Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>wtf-21 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>7. Спецквест Антагонистов WTF21, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Накидка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Основано на хэдах, что боги типа Гипноса и Танатоса существовали ещё до появления олимпийцев, и потому были "взрослыми" к моменту появления Загрея.</p><p>Солнышко-бета: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta">Altra Realta</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Очередь мёртвых продвигалась медленно, и отнюдь не потому что Гипнос спал на рабочем месте и Аиду пришлось на него прикрикнуть, чтобы разбудить. Нет, вовсе не поэтому, можете быть уверены. Гипнос приветствовал прибывающие тени, записывал их смерти и отпускал шутки. Ну и как тут не пошутить, смерти людей — самое весёлое, что происходило в Доме Аида со дня отбытия Той-Кого-Нельзя-Упоминать. Даже хотя принц Загрей пытался, пусть и неосознанно, расшевелить тут всё.</p><p>— Смерть от монетки, запиханной в… — Гипнос хихикнул. — Как ты вообще додумался?</p><p>Тень раздражённо прошелестела что-то, но Гипнос уже перешёл к следующей. Они прибывали, хотя и не в таких огромных количествах, как во время войн, эпидемий или что там ещё происходило на поверхности. Но людей наверху стало значительно больше, чем когда Гипнос только начинал работать.</p><p>Что-то вцепилось в ногу, и Гипнос пискнул, инстинктивно подлетая выше.</p><p>— Эй! — Загрей крепко цеплялся за лодыжку. Не так уж и высоко Гипнос подлетел.</p><p>— Принц Загрей? Что такое? — Гипнос опустился на приличную высоту, чтобы Загрей касался ногами пола, но того это не устроило, потому что он принялся карабкаться.</p><p>— Спрячь меня! — воскликнул принц и глянул в сторону комнаты.</p><p>— Э, хорошо, — сказал Гипнос, поднимая Загрея в воздух левитацией и скрывая в накидке-одеяле. Тот сразу же устроился там и обхватил Гипноса за талию, так что тому пришлось немного поправить накидку, дабы скрыть его руки. Работала она совсем как вуаль мамы… матушки Никты: скрывала всё, что было внутри. Так что обнаружить там Загрея было бы сложно даже Аиду или матушке Никс.</p><p>— Что вы делаете? — спросил Аид со своего места в конце зала за высоким, заваленным свитками столом, и Гипнос только пожал плечами.</p><p>— Я работаю, работаю, — сказал он и перешёл к следующей тени.</p><p>Со стороны покоев Загрея выбежала Нянюшка. Она что-то спросила у Орфея, но тот отмахнулся и продолжил играть на лире, постоянно заунывно вздыхая. Хороший придворный музыкант и конкурсы интересные. Нянюшка опасливо склонила голову и поспешила прямо к Гипносу.</p><p>— Господин Гипнос, — прошелестела она, заставляя того поднять голову от свитка.</p><p>— А?</p><p>— Мне очень жаль вас отвлекать, но вы не видели принца Загрея? Он побежал в эту сторону, но…</p><p>— Ах, мне так жаль, мне так жаль, — сказал Гипнос, разводя руками. — Но я был о-о-очень занят своей работой, оформлял теней и всё такое. Сложно следить за тысячами умерших и за маленьким принцем Загреем одновременно, как вы думаете?</p><p>— Что у вас там происходит? — прогрохотал Аид, и Нянечка вжала голову в плечи. — Что-то случилось с Загреем?</p><p>Гипнос даже не пытался подавить улыбку. Конечно же, Аид видел, как Загрей спрятался в накидке Гипноса. Но Нянечка испуганно задрожала.</p><p>— Господин, прошу вас, будьте благосклонны! — воскликнула она и начала кланяться. — Я отвернулась лишь на секунду, чтобы приготовить кровать принца для сна, а когда обернулась, его уже и след простыл! — Не образное выражение. — Все сказали, что он побежал сюда, но…</p><p>— Молчать! — снова прогудел Аид, и с потолка посыпалась каменная крошка. Удивительно, что подземное царство ещё стояло, с учётом постоянного раздражения его владыки.</p><p>Гипнос запустил руку под накидку и провёл по волосам Загрея, крепко держащегося за него. Даже слишком крепко для ребёнка. Но он сын Аида, в этом нет ничего странного.</p><p>— Мне не нужны твои бессмысленные оправдания. Если ты не в состоянии выполнять порученную тебе работу, то найдутся другие, более подходящие на эту роль.</p><p>— Господин, прошу…</p><p>— Ты была хорошей нянькой, но если ты не способна справляться с ним, чем старше он становится, то лучше признать это.</p><p>— Я… — О, кажется, она плакала.</p><p>Гипнос наблюдал за всем этим спектаклем с улыбкой. Он слышал разговор Аида с матушкой Никитой на тему того, что принц Загрей уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы заняться его обучением, и можно вместо няньки призывать именно учителей. Кто бы мог подумать, что толчком к этому станет шалость самого Загрея.</p><p>— Отправляйся обратно в Элизиум, — сказал Аид.</p><p>Тень вздрогнула, будто не ожидала такой доброты. Но она действительно хорошо заботилась о Загрее всё это время, так что такая пенсия — более чем подходящая для неё.</p><p>— Спасибо вам, господин! — она упала на пол, кланяясь.</p><p>Гипнос присвистнул, затем выудил листок с пропуском в Элизиум и подплыл к Аиду с ним. Короткая подпись, и листок уже в руках тени, которая с дрожью шла к одному из немногих порталов.</p><p>— Загрей, — громко сказал Аид.</p><p>— А, простите, простите, он спит. Мне его разбудить?</p><p>Аид вопросительно посмотрел на Гипноса.</p><p>— Что значит «он спит»? Он только что убегал от Няньки, чтобы его <i>не</i> укладывали спать.</p><p>— Ну даже не знаю, господин Аид, — сказал Гипнос с усмешкой на губах. — Может быть, забираться в накидку к <i>Воплощению Сна</i> не самая лучшая идея, которая могла прийти ребёнку, который <i>не хотел спать</i>?</p><p>Аид несколько секунд буравил его взглядом, затем усмехнулся и покачал головой.</p><p>— Действительно. Возвращайся к работе.</p><p>Уже со своего места Гипнос услышал бормотание Аида: «Забраться в накидку к воплощению сна, когда не хочешь спать», — и следующий за этим смешок.</p><p>Ладно, сегодняшний рабочий день будет не таким тяжёлым, потому что всё произошедшее привело Аида в редкое хорошее расположение духа. Гипнос довольно улыбнулся следующей подошедшей тени.</p><p>— Здравствуйте! Добро пожаловать в Дом Аида. Спасибо, что вы умерли! Так, давайте-ка посмотрим причину смерти…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/neon_wicked">twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi">vk</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFTzCQVqp7O3Gsej7WNA46A">YouTube</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>